Pretty little liar
by Sindaddy
Summary: How far is Kenny willing to go for his friends? For the love of his life? What is Kenny willing to sacrifice when someone threatens to destroy his entire life?


"See you later Kenny, have a safe walk home." Kenny waved goodbye to his boss, changed into his normal clothes as fast as he could, and walked out into the chilly Colorado night.  
Smiling at the absurdity of his bosses concern, he took in the pretty view of the stars as he walked home. There wasn't anything to fear in this small mountain town, crime was nearly non-existent and Kenny had walked these streets millions of times at night without a problem. Even if it was well past midnight and it would take him about a hour to get home, he still wasn't worried. He liked the silence and isolation. It was these moments of peace that meant so much to Kenny in his horrible life.  
Sighing, he took out a cigarette and lighter from his jacket, lit it, and relished as the smoke burned his lungs. If his parents caught him smoking again their would be hell to pay. No one besides him would understand the irony of that.  
The sudden crunch of footsteps could be heard behind him but Kenny didn't really take notice, to lost in his own thoughts to care. It's not like he was worried anyway, it wasn't uncommon for people to be out at night.  
After a few minutes of walking however, he started getting an uneasy feeling. This didn't seem like someone just walking down the streets, it felt like he was purposefully being followed. Not usually the paranoid type but still feeling like something was wrong, he started briskly walking the rest of the way home, all the while chastising himself for worrying.  
He felt immensely better when he could no longer hear the footsteps behind him. Thankfully, just up ahead appeared the train tracks indicating he was nearly home.  
Kenny suddenly came to a stop when more footsteps could be heard but this time coming from in front of him. A tall hooded figure appeared from out behind a tree, walking lazily towards him. The darkness hid every detail of the figure but kenny guessed the figure was a Male because of the way it walked.  
The figure stopped about 15 feet away from him, giving the impression he was trying to intimidate Kenny.  
He wasn't one to back down from a confrontation, however this felt different from a fight. Whoever this guy was had walked lazily over to him, didn't seem on guard and his posture was relaxed. This whole thing was just plain weird.  
"What do you want?" Kenny kept his voice neutral, just wanting the guy to leave so he could go to sleep. No response.  
"Well, I really should be goi-!" Whatever he had wanted to say was cut short as strong arms snaked around his waist from behind, pinning his own arms to his sides. Kenny's instincts revved into high alert as he started trashing around, desperate to get away but the arms held him securely in place. Shit!  
The hooded figure in front of him started slowly walking towards him, each step making Kenny more and more angry.  
"You bastards. What the hell are you doing?" Kenny screamed. "Hello, trailer trash." Kenny stopped trashing around, already to fatigued and resolved himself to just glaring at the approaching figure. He didn't recognize the voice but that wouldn't stop him from kicking this guys ass.  
All Kenny could make out as the figure stopped right in front of him was his eyes. He found himself captivated by a set of cruel grey pupils that reminded him of an animal that wasn't a stranger to killing. For the first time in his life, Kenny McCormick was afraid. He wasn't going to show it though.  
"What's wrong trailer trash? Not happy to see an old buddy?" Buddy? Kenny had no clue who these people where or why they where targeting him.  
"That's okay, I'll make you remember me." Before Kenny could react, the hooded figure punched him square in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Kenny screamed in pain but the punches kept coming until the arms that held him finally allowed him to collapse in the snow. Groaning in pain, Kenny rolled himself into a tight ball. The voices above him laughed heavily, seemingly taking great pleasure in his suffering.  
"Pathetic." The hooded figure sneered as he looked upon Kenny groveling in the snow. Unbelievable pain was causing through Kenny's body. He had never been repeatedly punched in his stomach before and just hoped these guys would leave him alone now that Kenny was incapacitated.  
"Got nothing to say now huh, trailer trash?" If Kenny hadn't said anything and just stayed curled up in a pathetic ball, he might have gotten away with just the punches he received to his gut. But Kenny McCormick was nothing if not a smartass.  
"Y-yeah, is that all you got? That didn't even hurt." Despit being in pain, Kenny laughed.  
"What did you say you piece of shit?" Gathering the last of his strength, Kenny slowly stood up until he was eye to eye with the figure in front of him.  
"I said, you're a bitch." Quick as a flash the figure tackled Kenny into the snow and started punching him over and over again in the face. Caught off guard, Kenny tried to protect his face from the blows but the other figure easily pinned his arms above his head.  
"I'm not a bitch you stupid little shit." Excruciating pain erupted in Kenny's head with every blow until he was barely conscious.  
"STOP! We're not trying to kill him!" Kenny could barely make out the voices above him but felt the pressure on his stomach disappear.  
"Shit, we need to get out of here." He vaguely heard the crunch of footsteps running hastuly away. Then nothing. He was left beaten and bloody in the Colorado snow, slowly fading into unconsciousness. By this time, Kenny welcomed death. He was in way to much pain to try and get help or even care. His last thought before he died was him wondering if satan would be glad to see him again.

Kenny feel intense heat surrounding him as the tortured screams of the dammed begged for mercy. He ignored all of this and walked aimlessly in this hellscape. All The pain he felt from dying was long gone and replaced with nihilistic indifference.  
"I cant believe you're back, I thought you'd learn to be more carful McCormick." He laughed at the scolding but continued on, not caring that satan had appeared behind him. Anyone else would be driven into madness with fear at the sight of him but Kenny mccormick was use to all this by now and knew none of this mattered.

"Looks like you have trouble on the other side, better watch your back from now on." A sudden flash of bright light enveloped him before he could run away.

Kenny McCormick opened his eyes to a blurry room, feeling like absolute shit. No matter how often he died, he would never get used to waking up alive again the next day. Sighing, he slowly propped himself up on his arms and looked around. He always ended up back in his shitty room after dying and this time wasn't an exception. He briefly wondered what time it was but decided it didn't matter.  
slowly getting off his bed despite his head hurting, he got dressed in his usual ensemble and walked out of his room. He could hear his parents in their room drunkenly screaming at each other about nonsense again He simply rolled his eyes and walked outside. It was cold but sunny as Kenny made his into town, not really sure where he was going but didn't want to be home right now.  
Little snip it's of last night tugged at his mind but he couldn't quite piece together what had happened but he wasn't worried because he'd remember eventually. He vaguely remembered somthing grey.  
After mindlessly wondering around for about an hour, he found himself standing in front of the grocery store where he worked part time. The clock surprisingly said it was about 2 in the afternoon on Saturday. That's weird, he thought, usually he was "dead" for 24 hours but this time he was "dead" for about 12. He figured satan was sick of him by now, which was fair seeing as how often now a days he kept dying. Not that it was his fault.  
"Hey! You're late for work, get your ass in here already." rolling his eyes, he went inside the grocery store, changed and set to work. Of course he'd come back on a day he was supposed to work.  
The rest of his 6 hour shift went by fast without anything remotely interesting happening but he was just glad he didn't have to be home to hear his parents fighting.  
"Hey ken." Smiling for the first time that day, he looked up at the sound of his best friend.  
"What's up kyle?" The red head grinned back at him. Kyle brofkolsky was the sweetest, nicest boy Kenny ever had the pleasure of meeting. Despite constantly getting bullied for his frizzy red hair, Kyle was always smiling, making jokes and sticking up for what was right. The only time Kenny saw his cuss or get angry was when Kyle was around Eric cartman. Kyle was also one of the few people who looked out for Kenny and didn't make fun of him just because he was dirt poor.  
"Wanna come over tonight? The others will be over later. We can all hang out before finals next week." "Sure, I'll be over in a hour!" He was eternally grateful he had an excuse to be gone from his house all weekend. Not that his parents would even care. "See you then ken." With a wave, Kyle left. Despite how shitty kenny felt, he was super excited he got to spend the rest of the weekend with his friends, He didn't even care what happened last night.  
Kenny spent the rest of his time at work doing anything and everything to stay busy to pass the time. A few minutes before he was set to get off work, he was unfortunately called into his bosses office. Shit. His boss liked him because he was a hard worker and was always kind to everyone but the only thing she hated was that he had a tendency to show up to work late. Usually when he did show up late it was with a sincere apology and a box of doughnuts for everyone. I cant believe I forgot to bring doughnuts today! Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, praying for the best.  
The office was very plain with white everything and a average looking desk, computer and chair. The only thing that looked out of place was the various, colorful knickknacks that decorated the desk. He guessed they where from his bosses grandchildren. His boss was an old, short women with a heart of gold that knew everyone in town and always said good morning to everyone who came in the store. She was very understanding which is why he supposed she gave him the job in the first place. Sometimes she even baked him cookies or other special treats because she knew he wasn't well off. This was the perfect job, letting him make a little money to not let himself and his sister completely starve.  
"Go ahead and sit down Kenny, we need to talk." Something in her tone made him suspect this wouldn't be good. Would he be fired? Wary, he sat down and hoped he was wrong. His boss folded her arms together and sighed.  
"I'm pleased to tell you, you're a very hard worker and your customer service attitude is very professional.." Kenny could physically feel the but at the end of her sentence, although she didn't look like she wanted to continue.  
"I've gotten some...complaints recently about your tardiness. Its one thing to be late once or twice but I've began to notice you've becoming in late more then usual lately." Kenny cringed, he had been dying more then often the past few months but it wasn't his fault. This town was just really shitty and no matter how careful he was, it didn't seem to stop him from being killed.  
"Kenny", her voice was gentle, "I know you have a rough homelife, I've tried many times to excuse things because of it but...tardiness I can't keep excusing and making it seem like I'm playing favorites. I don't want to fire you but if you don't start coming in on time, there's going to be trouble." As soon as the last word left her mouth, Kenny froze. "Looks like you have trouble on the other side, you better watch your back from now on." That one sentence repeated in his mind over and over again. What the heck? His breath became ragged as the room seemed to starr spinning.  
"Kenny?" His attention snapped back to his bosses concerned look.  
"S-sorry. I promise I'll do better."  
"I know you will, you're a good kid. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Fast as lighting, he stood up and dashed out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, making sure to lock the door. Kenny slumped down onto the floor, trying desperately to sort out his foggy thoughts.  
There where only a few things he was absolutely sure of; he had died last night, went to hell and then woken up with a massive headache. So the logical guess was that the voice he had heard had to belong to satan. But what did it mean? What trouble? Try as he might, he couldn't figure out anything. As many times as he had died satan had never given him a warning. Satan didn't generally care if Kenny kept dying iver and over again for all eternity. So why did Satan suddenly care now? Why the sudden warning? The only horrible conclusion he found was that something truly awful was going to happen. Shit. His life was already hell, he didn't need something else coming along to fuck everything else up, especially seeing how good things where going right now.  
Kenny slowly stood up, shaking a little and took a deep breath. When he had regained his composure, he walked out of the bathroom and headed over to Kyle's house. Kenny could worry about whatever was coming later, right now he was just going to spend the rest of the weekend relaxing with his best friends.


End file.
